INCOMING!
by PokeMarioFan95
Summary: An incoming proyectile is hurtlling towards T.U.F.F. HQ! What is this proyectile? Who will launch something so dangerous? Will the T.U.F.F. agents do anything to stop it? Read to find out!


(A/N: This popped in my head while I was playing Angry Birds in my uncle's iPhone and iPad. I can't stop thinking about it. Enjoy!)

(WARNING!: I do NOT own T.U.F.F. Puppy, Angry Birds, nor any major or minor references mentioned in this fanfic whatsoever. But I DO own the fanfic.)

* * *

><p><strong>POKEMARIOFAN95 PRESENTS...<strong>

**A "T.U.F.F. PUPPY" FANFIC**

**"INCOMING!"**

* * *

><p>It's another beautiful day in the city of Petropolis. The sun is shining. The birds are singing. All the villains are in their jail cells, moaning. And children of all shapes and sizes are playing. None of these peaceful times won't happen if it weren't for the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force (T.U.F.F.). This is the organization you can count on for protecting the city.<p>

Speaking of T.U.F.F., in said organization's main headquarters, everyone's having lots of fun. The Cheif is doing passtimes in his office (right now, he's doing crossword puzzles). Keswick is making inventions that he had in his mind for a long time (he made each one in less than 30 milliseconds). The other agents are having long conversations. Dudley is playing his favorite video game in his Game Pup (he's trying to beat his high score). And Kitty's training in the dojo (to sharpen her fighting skills). Yep, everything was peaceful...but they didn't know that they'll be schmoodled right now...

[T.U.F.F. HQ]

Dudley: That's it, almost there...

Game: NEW HIGH SCORE! *8-bit fanfare*

Dudley: YES! I did it!

*alarm*

The Cheif: Huh?

Soon, every agent gathered in the building's main floor.

The Cheif: What's wrong, Keswick?

Keswick: Hold on...

Keswick brought out his pocket a some sort of portable device that detects trouble, close from the building, even very far away. He couldn't believe what he just saw on-screen.

Keswick: Incoming p-p-p-proyectile at 12 o'clock!

The Cheif: Do you copy? EMERGENCY MANUEVERS!

Soon, every agent started to panic and run around (including Dudley). But that didn't startle The Cheif, Kitty nor Keswick.

Kitty: So, what is that proyectile?

Keswick: Hold on. I'll analize it.

He pressed a button with the word "ANALIZE" in bold letters. The device quickly analized the proyectile.

Device: INCOMING PROYECTILE ANALIZED.

Keswick: Data analisis complete. Here it comes.

On-screen, they can see a round, red bird with a very angry-looking face.

Kitty: Haven't I seen that angry, red bird before?

Dudley: Wait! Didn't you say...red, angry bird?

Kitty: Yeah, so?

Dudley: Oh, no...

The Cheif: I don't like the sound of that tone.

Keswick: What?

Dudley: Well, that "angry, red bird" you guys are talking about comes from a video game for touch-screen devices and phones called "Angry Birds". I've played it once.

The Cheif: Uh, huh. And your point is?

Dudley: My point is that that red, angry bird can destroy any structure! Even this one!

The Cheif: Oh, no...

Keswick: I think that I'm gonna be s-s-s-sick...

Dudley: Somebody must've found it and used a powerful slingshot. But, where is that "somebody"...?

Suddenly, the bird crashed through one of the windows of the building's top floor, and went down through many stories of floors all the way to the main floor. It looks like it's hurt...real bad.

Dudley: I forgot to mention something. When a bird like that hits a structure, he's hurt.

While everyone is looking at the hurt bird, they suddenly heard a slight, creeking sound.

Kitty: Huh? What's that noise?

Suddenly, the sound got louder and longer. The sound kept on getting worse until...

*KACRASH!*

The whole building fell down. Some of the agents managed to get out of the rubble.

The Cheif: Well, Dudley's right about the bird. It really CAN destroy any sturcture, even this one.

Dudley: But, I still wonder, who would find and launch that bird...?

Meanwhile...

[Petropolis Prison]

?: It worked...my plan worked! It's a good thing that I found that bird, know what it was, and used this powerful slingshot! I didn't even need to escape from this cell! All I need to do is launch it out of this iron-bared window! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Guy from audience: Huh? Snaptrap? You're the one who slingshoted that red bird to T.U.F.F. HQ?

Snaptrap: Um...no! Why would I do such a thing?

Audience: Awww, hisss, boo! *starts throwing tomatoes*

Snaptrap: Wait, no...!

*splat, splat, splat*

Well, we all know who launched that Angry Bird.

THE END

SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO:

-Butch Hartman (for creating T.U.F.F. Puppy).

-Nintendo (Star Fox 64, Star Fox 64 3D and Donkey Kong 64 references).

-Rovio (for creating Angry Birds).

-My brain (for the ideas).

-And you (for reading).

(A/N: Well, I hoped you liked it. Thanks again for reading!)


End file.
